A condition indicating child-resistant closure is disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,632, wherein an inner cap is adapted to be threadably mounted on a container and an outer cap is freely rotatable on the inner cap and normally spring biased upwardly in spaced relationship to the inner cap, but axially movable downwardly and rotatable relative to the inner cap, whereby the inner and outer caps can be interconnected for removal of the closure from the container. An indicating post is mounted on the top wall of the inner cap and is adapted to extend through an aperture in the top wall of the outer cap when the inner and outer caps are interconnected for removal from the closure, to thereby indicate the non-child-resistant mode of the cap assembly. When the outer cap is biased upwardly, the indicated post is positioned in the space between the inner and outer caps and therefore not visible, to thereby indicate the child-resistant mode of the closure.
The condition indicating child-resistant closure of the present invention is of the type disclosed in the above-mentioned patent and is an improvement thereon by eliminating the intricately molded plastic parts, such as the ramps and ramp lips, and constructing and arranging the components of the closure with more simply molded parts, and to render it more user-friendly for adults.